only human
by silvergolddragon
Summary: Co writter wanted please pm once you have read the story if you want to write it with me. Thank You ) Yami a human in a world of supernaturals finds himself caught between two Princes one of the Vampires the other of the Werewolves that have issues with getting along unless Yami is their main focus. As Yami adjusts to the new life as their consort and soon to be mate he keeps thin
1. chapter 1

only human

Co writter wanted please pm once you have read the story if you want to write it with me. Thank You =)

Yami a human in a world of supernaturals finds himself caught between two Princes one of the Vampire the other of the Werewolves that have issues with getting along unless Yami is their main focus. As Yami adjusts to the new life as their consort and soon to be mate he keeps things hidden from them pertaining to his body as well as his depressed feelings when he was alone. How will this relationship workout in the end when something unexpected changes their lives and makes them get along and to the bottom of the mystery around Yami's secret past?

lonelinrlinrlinrlinrlinr

Panting a boy ran from the older ones as he came to a stop in a dead-end ally turning around crimson amethyst eyes narrowed at the older boys as a bell rung loud and clear.

End dream

Grey eyes snapped open from the dream 'or was it another vision' the boy thought as he collected his bag stashing away his sketch book from prying eyes. Spiked wild and untamed hair danced around semi-sharp and far away eyes as the young teen walked to the selection meeting for a Vampires and/or Werewolves to pick a human partner or mate. About thirteen years ago, Vampires and Werewolves came out of hiding deeming humans able to accept them and their ways. But a single rule was made to make sure the vampires and werewolves stated in line one human was to be a partner to one or two vampires and/or werewolves once that person reaches the age of 17. The goal was to pick for character, not quality or looks because if they do they will not drink their donor's blood and starve until they go on a rampage or blood lust. Bloodlust or Blood Hunger had happened once before leaving the young teen traumatized of Vampires never letting that day the Vampire murdered his parents stray far from his mind. He would not be living now if it was not for the other vampires that killed the murderer but a scar was left on the young teens back, four lines cutting from his right shoulder to his left lower back crossing over his birthmark of a red dragon in the opposite direction.

"Hey what's that story behind that new kid Yami right?"

"said that he murdered his parents in cold blood. Nothing but a freak and not worth our time anyway."

"Outcast if you ask me always drawing in that sketchbook of his."

"better left for dead."

Said teen sighed inwardly as everyone bumped his shoulders making it obvious he wasn't allowed inside pushing him back and away from the meeting place in the gym as he was but just an outcast in this society of people belonging to no one. All at once he was pushed out of the building and locked out. he just shook his head and headed home there was nothing else to do for everyone would just block him from the vampires' sight he would be lucky just to get a partner. "Hey are you alright?" Yami turned his head away sensing great power from the individual next to him keeping his eyes down and shadowed. "I'm fine this is nothing unusual compared to what people would rumor if they found you with me. It is best if you forget about me or you'll end up an outcast like me but I can tell you're meant for much greater my Prince." Yami said as he bowed then left for who would want him.

walking a few feet he then stopped as if he was rooted to the spot 'I can't move!' the Prince came into his corner vision looking him over. he felt hard hands sweep his unresponsive body off the ground and into strong yet caring arms leaning Yami's head into the crook of the Prince's neck and from what Yami could see the Prince was tanned before a hand closed his eyes with a chuckle reverberating through the Prince's chest "no peeking just yet Habibi you'll just have to wait." the voice was smooth and regal baritone darker than his own light baritone sending a shiver down his spine. 'he's different from the other Vampires at the orphanage that are assigned to us.' Yami thought when the Prince started to move toward the gym when a sudden feeling of drowsiness came sending him into a peaceful yet deep sleep.

The Prince chuckled at seeing the teen in his arms fall asleep from his compulsion he did not want to harm his soon to be human Partner especially now that he knew the werewolf prince was here as well looking for a mate or two. When he had caught a glimpse of the boy he was enchanted by the crimson amethyst jewels hidden by colored contact lenses that were full of a darkness that did not belong in such pure eyes. "I knew I would find you here you always seem to follow me don't you Atem?" Atem looked up from Yami to lock eyes with hard amethyst ones that were once full of childish wonder were now gleaming with a guarded innocence after that incident so long ago. "never would I not follow where you go only to make sure you were safe Aibou besides this one need to have his blood checked in the data system for his perfect blood partner or partners." Atem said blowing away a piece of his golden rod bangs that had shifted out from behind his ear back into his jagged ruby hair the same color as his eyes. Yugi giggled at the action glade his hair stuck up in gravity defying spikes with a purple hue. "let's get it done so you can fix your hair." Yugi laughed when Atem gave him a half glare half pout look "I'm not that vain." Atem muttered under his breath shifting the human to rest more comfortably against his body.

Both princes entered the gym seeing Blood Machines scattered around the room one for every thirty students be it vampire werewolf or human. Setting Yami in the closest one to the stage Atem set on moving up Yami's left sleeve while Yugi tied a band around Yami's arm placing the needle in the crook of his arm drawing a vial of blood to test placing the vial in the machine Yugi then undid the band and rolled down the sleeve. Yami stirred from his restful state sleepily opening his blurry and itchy eyes rubbing them hard causing them to water. Opening his eyes again he shut them a second later rubbing them again until two hands stopped his own pulling them away from his eyes "stop that you'll make it worse if you keep rubbing the contacts Yugi go and see it there is some contact solution that will remove them from his eyes." Squinting Yami saw two blurred figures a dark toned one in front of him holding his hands and another student walking over to were the temporary nurse's station was located.

Yugi came back holding something in his hand while the other gently pushed him back into the chair. "Yugi just put a few drops in each eye it should be just enough that I can get the contacts out with my magic." Yami felt the drops and released his breath when the itching stopped and so did the blurriness when the contacts were levitated out of his eyes "thank you." Yami said looking at both Yugi and Atem blinking his eyes of the extra moister - ping ping ping

Match Found for Yami Hitoro

Blood Type: O negative

Gender: Dominative Male with Recessive Female

Attribute: Light

Blood Partner: 100% Atemu Sennen

DNA Partner: 100% Yugi Motou

Attribute Partners: Yugi Motou and Atemu Sennen

Ka: Dragon type, Unknown

Relationship: Lord Ushio, !!Caretaker!!

REINCARNATION

Yami stared at the screen with horror 'Ushio is going to kill me when he finds out I disobeyed him.' "I-I need to go." Yami grabbed his bag quickly making his way to the exit before a large hand painfully closed around his arm leaving a mark underneath the sleeve. Looking at the Vampire that had grabbed a hold of him Yami gulped in fear locking crimson amethyst eyes with cold black ones glowing with a red rim "Time to go home Pet I need to eat." Dragging Yami away from the gym neither saw the glowing Ruby and Amethyst eyes following the human boy in the shadows.


	2. note

If you want more chapters in any of the stories please please leave some kind of comment I really want to know what you're all thinking even if it's just a grammar mistake I really don't want to put these up and just leave them to get covered in dust unfinished like on ao3

Thank you and Happy New Year Silver out :)


	3. chapter 2 path of light

"That doesn't look good. Let's see what happens to the boy," Atemu said. Yugi nodded worried following quietly after the human and vampire, keeping to the shadows so that they weren't seen.

After some time walking down many streets and alleyways Yami and Ushio entered a standard government house that Vampires were provided with to take care of underaged human children and accustom vampires to living with mortals. Pushing Yami into the house without a look of indifference Ushio closed the door behind him and sneered at the boy cowering on the ground. "Strip then get some beer into your blood I want to get drunk tonight you little piece of shit."

Yami whimpered and stripped to his birthday suit, going to grab some beer and starting to drink it. Neither noticed Yugi and Atemu climb into a tree and watch them through a window, a dark frown on their faces.

Yami rubbed his cold and marred shoulder marked with many fang markings from his caretaker some looked infected and puffy while Yami was thin border lining unhealthy. Yami reached into the fridge grabbing the six-pack of beer taking it with him to the room Ushio sat waiting with something in his hands.

"He isn't too good in there. What can we do?" Yugi asked, worried about the young mortal in the house.

"We get him out we have seen enough to prove Ushio is guilty if harming a mortal and taking advantage of the system for his gain," Atemu said as Ushio grabbed Yami and shoved the young boy into an old chair tying him up to it then strap a funnel into the boy's mouth. "Time to get the drunk bitch."

Yugi nodded disgusted at what he was seeing Ushio do to the poor human boy climbing down from the tree, getting ready to get Yami out of the house.

Ushio then started pouring the beer down Yami's throat the young down looking entirely out of it with flustered cheeks. "Hold still bitch." Ushio then took a bite out of Yami's shoulder drinking down gulps of blood to the point Yami passed out and looked very pale.

Ushio removed his fangs and smirked at his pet, unaware that he would soon lose his precious pet human.

A hard punch met his jaw as he was forced into a wall making a crater turning his head to see Yugi eyes glowing brightly with anger while brightly was freeing Yami wrapping the boy in a thick and warm blanket.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Ushio yelled, noticing Atemu was in the house too, and the tan man was checking Yam, over.

"Stopping you from hurting our mate any further," Yugi growled, changing into a wolf baring his fangs at the man

Ushio was terrified, but that disappeared when he saw Atemu carefully pick Yami up bridal style, Atemu holding the unwell human protectively.

"Put down my property this instant fledgling!" Ushio snapped at Atemu hitting a nerve.

Atemu and Yugi both growled at him. "He isn't yours and never will be," Atemu growled, using his magic to contact his cousin to bring the authorities.

In the blink of an eye, Ushio was being held down by vampire police. A male with brown hair and ice blue eyes stood in front of Ushio giving him a cold glare. "Take him to the dungeon the Pharaoh will decide what to do to him."

Ushio struggled as he was forced away from his pet and towards a very nasty punishment for what he did.

Yugi walked over to Atemu, returning to his human form so that he could see his mate again.

Yugi gently caressed Yami sleeping face placing his hand on Yami's forehead and cheeks feeling the heat come from the flustered places. "He was a fever likely from the infections," Yugi says the d with a glare at Ushio.

Atemu nodded. "Let's take him to Ishizu so that she can give him some medications and check for other injuries," Atemu said.

"Fine but he will come to my den to rest and recuperate." Yugi countered with a slight glare at Atemu as they headed to the healers humble home near the museum.


End file.
